


The Kids Are Alright

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: John and Keith want try something new. Their sex life been always so good and working, but now it's been so boring too. So little suprise never would be bad. Wouldn't it ? Never happend, i don't make money with this etc





	The Kids Are Alright

John was just come to back their tour home. Long work day on the studio was been make John tired. Roger and Pete were still on the studio they wanted still fix some song. Probably Pictures Of Lily. Tour home had just one floor, and it was small. Bedroom and Living Room were same place, and Kitchen was left side of little hall were John was now. Bathroom was right side of the hall it was so small too. John wasen't suprise place smell cookies. Keith was been so exsiting to bake something everyday. Yesterday he was bake delicious carrot cake. John kicked his blue shoes off, and put his black leather jacket to hat rack. He was walking to kitchen to take a good cold beer, and enjoy to go watch some tv show. Before he hear voice. 

" Mr Entwistle ?"

John watched over his shoulder. He couldn't believing what he saw. Keith was dressing to sexy vampire. He had vampire teeths, black lingerie what pushed his fake boobs showing more. Long black cloak with fake long nails. His face was full of makeup. Eyeliner, powder, red lipstick and mascara. He was like a night queen. Keith had long black curly wig, and John couldn't wait to touch it. He had high heels too, and they were hight as hell road. 

" Ke.. Ith ?"

John tried ask, but his mouth was dry as sandpaper. He didin't know what to say. Didin't he have to ? 

Keith didin't answer anything just walked sexily close of John. Smirk on his narrow face. 

" You been bad boy, so bad.. I've be wait you all day."

Keith said with evil laught, and looked John with his big brown eyes. John gulp. Keith kiss John's little lips sweetly and smiled. John kissed back, and tasted strong brandy, lipstick and chocolate. 

" Okey let's get party start.."

Keith said slowly, and take small shoot gun on his lingerie. John's eyes got panic turn. He tried take step back, but Keith was ready to shoot. 

" Don't worry darling.. If you play nice i play too. "

Keith said and smiled. Like it was nothing he have gun on his hands. 

" Get on your Knees.'"

Keith said with dominated voice. John couldn't do nothing than get on his knees. He was shaking. Floor feeled cold even John had trousers. He feels how his cheeks got brightly red. Like red balloon. 

" Nice ass boy, did you traininig it with Your dad ?"

Keith asked and went more close of John's back. John didin't answer, he didin't know how to. They never even been like this before. Keith smiled, and slap John's ass. John yelp surprised. He feeled how Keith's sharp long fingers sink to his t-shirt. 

" You answer when i say something . Do you understand ?"

Keith said and looked how John take it. 

" Yes mrs, i understand, i'll be a good boy."

John said and feel shame. How did he get here, And why he enjoy that so much ?

" I know you will be."

Keith answered then he took again something on his lingerie. Keith get more close of John's strong hands, take them to his wrist and put iron handcuffs. 

" And now, we will have fun, so much fun my darling."

Keith said, and John could feel how Keith smiled like insane. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Okey Pete it's done."

Roger said finally and smiled. He was smoking a Malboro cigarette, and looked tired. Pictures Of Lily wasen't the easiest song to make. Expect when you need work with big nose guitarist who don't listening anyone than product, and be neurotic if something not go like he was planned. 

" I still want ask Kit when he come back. "

Pete said, and walked nervously with lyrics on his hands. His face was focus to paper, and he was just stumb out of his cigarette. 

" Sure, do what you feel right."

Roger said, but still know alredy Kit would show " green light" to that song. Roger stumb his cigarette too. 

" Okey are we ready to go back to tour home ? i'm so hungry."

Roger asked, and stretch his neck. It maked loud crack. His tight blue jeans, and white The Who t-shirt was little bit sweaty. Studio was hot place. 

" Yeah of cource, i'm hungry too. Hopefully Keith been do some delicious food."

Pete said and smiles to his old friend. He took car-keys on his brown jeans pocket, and gived them to Roger. It was Roger's time drive, also Pete hated his friend volvo car and wouldn't touch it even with long stick. Both took their black jackets quickly, and leaved hot studio with loud bang. Spring weather hit their face and fresh wind, and rainy day hit them like moving train. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Camoon Keith don't stop now, it's feels so fucking good."

John said with a weak voice. Keith was sucking him cock, but didin't give him what he needed. Keith just smiled, and didin't care John's begs. Bedroom was so small, but hot. Messy too bottles everywhere. 

" Don't swear that's last warning."

Keith said and slapt John's stomach hard. John yelp loudly. 

" Yes mrs."

John said and keeped bad words on his dirty little mouth. Keit's little vampire teeths make all moves feel so sinful good.

" We have plenty of time, clock is not that much. "

Keith said with girly voice, and start sucking John's delicious cock again. It tasted good. Like salty lollipop. Not too tight, not too long. 

" But what if they come early today ?"

John said, and looked with worries face to his lover. Keith stop sucking, and climbed over John's warm stomach to give a quickly kiss. John answered it with passionate move. 

" Then they will get their life biggest suprise ever."

Keith whisper darkly, and smiled with his white teeths. It maked John wild and he moans. Then Keith climbed back to Close of John's limping clock, and start suck it again with his wet lips making circles with his skilfull tongue . John couldn't do anything than enjoyhis blue eyes were tightly shut. He still had his hands shut behind his back. Iron handcuffs feeled cold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Finally home !"

Roger yelp with tired voice and park his yellow volvo car to small, and trashy parking lot. He was so hungry he would eat full tiger. Pete just wanted sleep after hard work day, his eyes feeled heavy, even clock wasen't that much. Actually 3 pm. Dreaming about long nap, and good huge sandwich with cheece. They both walked quickly without talking anything. Little wind make both's short hair fly, and air smelled green grass. Rain was stop while they were driving. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Keith i'm so fucking close !!"

John screaming full volume, and tried just get it done. John was sweaty, and his dark black hair was messy. His cheeks were so red like tomato, and his whole body shake of Keith's rought brutal moves. He was full of red scars and marks, bites and kisses. 

" Do you love me darling ?"

Keith asked with hoarse voice, when his cock pushed again roughtly insade of his lover and out of it. Keith's makeup was all over his face, and his moans were get out of control. Like wild rodeo it was. 

" Hell yes !"

John screamed, Keith snap his ass again loud. After that he couldn't handle it anymore. He come to white sheets, and white creamy thing splash and marked black pillow. John Feeled how Keith comed too with loud animal scream, and how his hot cum filled him up. Keith bite same time with his vampire teeths John's shoulder when orgasm leaved he. John didin't mind he was so out of mind. 

" Hey guys we are home !"

They hear how Pete yelp on the hall. John get panic tune, but Keith tried stil look calmly. 

" I love you no matter what they will say."

Keith said, and kissed again his lover's sweet plump lips, and took quickly his cock out of John's fucked hole. John whimps about weird feeling to be so empty again, but still full. John kissed again and tasted lipstick. He cannot understand how Keith looked so sexy even after rought magical sex. Keith's mascara was all over his face, his red lipstick was all over his beautiful lips, and his wig was so messy. They knew they need explain all that, but right now when Keith lay on John's warm lap, sweaty and happy while John fondle Keith's black wig carefully. They didin't given a fuck about it. Life was wonderful as their love was. Like new born phonenix~ 

By Mary Jane

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hsve a nice day.


End file.
